Gabriel Pinto
Full name: Gabriel Zé Pinto Age: 14 Gender: Male Nationalities: Afro-Brazilian Hobbies: Karate Love interest: none Personality: Gabriel is Passive and Resourceful. He’s also friendly and gentle. Gabriel is slow just so the things he tries to do can be as good as they can. He doesn’t talk too terribly much, and rarely gets angry. He hates being a show-off. Gabriel thinks it’s rude. Gabriel is also very hard-working, and pretty fragile. At least when he’s not using his powers. Physical appearance: Gabriel has black hair that’s in a bowl cut style. His has brown eyes, with black pupils. He has dark skin. His casual outfit is a white hoodie, with pockets on the front that have blue outlining, his pants are black, he also wears a black eyepatch over his left eye. His swim suit isn’t shown because he doesn’t go swimming at all in the story. On warmer occasions, he wears a white t-shirt that’s grey on the shoulders and sleeves. His pants are blue, and he wears black flip-flops. For pjs, he wears a black t-shirt and shorts. On colder nights he wears a long sleeved dark blue shirt, and white pants. For formal attire, he wears a typical tuxedo. Powers and abilities: Metal Generation: Gabriel can create metals from nothing and use them for a variety of purposes. Metal Ball Projection: Gabriel can create regular and fire balls of metal with a range of different sizes. Hand Blasts: Gabriel can release metal blasts from his hands. Reflective attacks: Gabriel can release attacks of metal that can bounce off of any surface. Metal Shield Construction: Gabriel can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of the metal. Metal Exoskeleton: He can form armor around his body or a shape it from metal for protection and physical boost. With training, Gabriel could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. Hand-to-hand combat: Because Gabriel goes to karate class, he’s good at fighting even without his powers. He’s also better then Adam in Karate, and almost the best in the class. Weaknesses/Fears: Weaknesses: Acids: If Acid touches Gabriel’s metal, it will melt and cause Gabriel to get a strong, burning pain. Lack of defense: Without his powers, Gabriel can be hurt very easily. Because he’s so delicate. Fears: To be added Backstory: Gabriel was born and raised in Brazil. He was still so young when something awful happened. It all started was trying to buy food for his poor family with his father. A man kidnaped Gabriel, his dad tried to save him, but failed. The man took Gabriel to a large laboratory, and locked him in a chamber. Then pressed a big button on a control panel. Which made these robotic tentacles come out at him. They opened the chamber and got Gabriel. There was no way for him to fight back. He wasn’t strong enough. One of the tentacles went down his throat and started electrocuting him from the inside. Then another came and yanked one of his left eye out of it’s socket. Gabriel had never been in this much pain. He thought this was the end. But then, the man accidentally pushed a tiny yellow button on the control panel. Which made all the tentacles melt. Then the one that was in Gabriel was now in his DNA. Having that powerful metal inside him, gave him metallic powers. They activated, he couldn’t control it. But his powers ended up killing the man and destroying his lab. Gabriel managed to escape before the place was completely gone. Then, he was happy that these abilities saved him, and healed his insides. Although, his eye socket was still hurting badly. But he was able to take the pain. He had to tell his family about everything. After he did, his mother took him to the hospital right away. In a week or two, Gabriel was told by a nurse that he had to wear an eyepatch over the stitched socket for the rest of his life. When Gabriel was able to come back home. His parents told him that he had to go with his grandma and live in America to live a better life. Plus, they feared another person would try to kidnap Gabriel again. He didn’t talk back, he only did what he was told. When it was time to say goodbye, Gabriel couldn’t keep himself from crying. He was really going to miss his parents. They were going to miss him too. He was probably the greatest thing that’s come into their lives. Once Gabriel and his grandma hot to America. The first thing they did was go to the town of Oaklore and signed him up in the preschool. They found a small house that was near the town and bought it. On Gabriel’s first day at his new school. He saw a little boy who was sitting all by himself in the classroom. With his twin sister sitting in a table not far from him. Gabriel walked up him, and shyly greeted him. The boy greeted him in a much more energetic way. Gabriel soon found out the boy’s name. It was Adam. Adam told him that he had magic powers, but had no idea how to control them yet. Then Gabriel said he had metallic powers and couldn’t control them either. Adam was amazed, and shocked. He actually found someone, who was different like him. When it was playtime, The boys told each other how they got their powers. Adam’s twin sister, Jen was there too. When she introduced herself, Gabriel fell in love. When he met Jen’s best friend, Reina. He asked what powers did I have. I told him I didn’t have any at all. So he wasn’t very interested in me. As he got a little older, Gabriel started thinking of Jen and me as close friends. He got over his little crush on Jen when he was 7. Because he thought he’d never have a chance with her. But he thought of Adam as his best friend. When Gabriel was about 12 years old, on Christmas Eve. His grandma got seriously ill. So he took her to the hospital. There was a good chance she was gonna die. Which made Gabriel heart break, into millions of pieces. He just stayed in his room and cried for two days nonstop. He didn’t eat, drink, or even sleep. Gabriel even missed some days of school. He thought she was gonna die. Then, after a month, his grandma was almost fully recovered and was able to go back home. After a long day of school, Gabriel found his grandma sitting on the couch waiting for him. He cried tears of joy and hugged her so tight. Gabriel was glad he still had his grandma. Other information: - Gabriel is a vegetarian. - Gabrial becomes an ally of Team Nanomage after his first appearance. - Gabriel and Adam have been best friends since preschool. They’re now in the same high school, and are even going to karate class together. Category:General wiki templates